Bellum Objetiva
by EliseDCervantes
Summary: She was sent on a long term mission, not knowing when she'd be back, and now that she is back, she's got another mission to complete: Save her loved ones. M for later chapters, Post HP War,Before Sasu/Danzou fight. R&R, It's not that bad.
1. From The GetGo

**Important A/N: Hullo People, So, This is just a short little chappie of a story I'm working on (apart from all the others.) I've decided that this story, I'm not going to map out, but just 'go with the flow'. Please, Give me some constructive criticism and tell me if you like it enough for me to continue. If you do want me to continue, I have to tell you that my updates won't be very often (meaning that they'll be about three to four days apart from each other) Now, I'm ending this ridiculously long Author's Note and Getting on with it. **

_**Chapter 1:**_

It had been some time since she'd been in this place. About six years to be exact, and yet she felt as if she'd never left. Her sandals crunched the leaves beneath her feet and her hair whipped around her face and her hands clenched into tight fists. She was exited; she really couldn't wait to get there.

The mission had been a bit long. Six years really is a long term mission, but as a ninja she had to complete it, or else, she wouldn't get her pay. The mission sounded simple, but was more complicated than that. The mission was to look after Harry Potter and make sure that he didn't get killed before he turned seventeen years old by the 'dark' Lord Voldemort. Something that was emphasized when the briefing scroll was , she was NOT to kill the enemy; not even if Harry Potter were on the verge of death. The most rational thing for a ninja would be to kill the enemy off before it could do any real damage, but this was not the case with this mission. The reason for this was explained to her on her fourth year of the job.

She kept walking, her pace a bit sluggish. '_Perhaps I'll get to see Ita again…_' she thought to herself as a tiny smile formed on her face. She gave a small yawn and a puff of breath was visible in the cold winter air. '_I should stop and set up camp somewhere pretty soon it's getting-' _her thought was interrupted by a quiet groan. She put her hand atop her katana, not knowing if it was an enemy or just something else. Again she heard the groan, this time much louder and she headed towards it. Three loud groans later she found the source of the groans.

There, sprawled down on the grass was a man. Not just any man, but a man with the Akatsuki cloak on. The woman got closer and with the tip of her foot turned the man over so that his face was visible. As soon as she saw him, an involuntary gasp escaped from her pale pink lips. _'Itachi…'_

She kneeled beside his still form and slapped his cheek a couple of times until he opened his eyes. "Itachi… I thought I told you to stay out of trouble you baka" she chided him softly, her voice laced with concern. The dark haired man just stared up at her with his onyx coloured eyes. Getting the message, she slowly lifted him to his feet and put one of his arms around her shoulder and held his waist "Gomen Itachi, but you're too heavy for me to carry… " She dragged him through the forest, trying to find a safe place to stay. Soon she found a good enough cave and laid Itachi down on the floor. "I'm going to heal you now; if it hurts… Gomen." And with that, she started healing his mangled body.

**[Small Three Day Time Skip] **

Itachi had been healing up well. A few broken ribs, sprained ankle, broken arm, small concussion, few cuts in the abdomen and some on his arms. The hardest to heal were his ribs; they were close to collapsing on his lungs, so she had to heal them slowly, making the pain more excruciating for him (which she personally enjoyed, even if it was just a bit sadistic of her.)

"Come on Itachi, eat the beans!" Her voice sounded frustrated. A small tick was forming on her forehead and her fingers were twitching. Itachi just kept his mouth closed and ignored her. "If you don't eat I'm going to crush your balls" and just that one small statement made Itachi reach for the can of beans and spoon she was holding. Who knew the emotionless bastard of Akatsuki could be like this "Now that's more like it, Keep eating like the good boy you are" she said, her voice mocking. Itachi's eye twitched in annoyance, but nothing else gave way to his emotion.

"Matsu, we've got to move soon"

"I know"

"They'll try to find me"

"I know"

"We must go now" his voice was more insistent

"I know". He raised a dark eyebrow and she answered his silent question. "We're going to Konoha..."

Maybe that wasn't the best answer because as soon as she said it his hand tightened around the can of beans she's given him and crushed it. With beans spilling out he dropped the can on the floor and looked at her with hardened eyes "No".

* * *

Konoha lay in ruins. Everywhere, there were people crying. No one had expected it. Not so soon. But then, they came bounding in and destroyed it all. The ninja of the village tried their best to stop it, but it was just near impossible. And then Naruto came saving them all, but still, everything was ruined and people were saddened by it.

"How many casualties?" asked a male voice, hard and cold. The man was covered in bandages and was sitting up in a bed.

"so far we've only come across thirty five" The female voice was filled with deep exhaustion, as if she hadn't slept in days. "we have a lot of injured though. Still, better injured than dead"

"Sakura, go rest. You've been here for hours. Your body won't take it for much longer"

"Yare, yare. I'm fine Kakashi-sensei." Sakura insisted, she was not going to rest. Not until she knew that everyone was alright. She knew Kakashi was right, but she couldn't let herself rest. She'd been practically useless in battle, so she had to be useful in SOME way.

Kakashi just sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine" As soon as his head hit the pillow his soft snores filled the room.

Hatake Kakashi was one of the ninja that had died in battle and, miraculously, brought back. All thanks to one Uzumaki Naruto, who keeps making impossible things possible.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" speak of the devil.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked, her index finger and thumb rubbing her tired eyes.

Naruto tried to catch his breath for the thing that he was about to say. Really, it was something hard to believe.

"G-Guess who's b-back?" He was panting still, his hands on his knees and his head bent.

"Sai?"

"No"

"Than who?"

"Me" a deep male voice replied form behind her. Sakura turned quickly and her eyes widened at the person that was standing there.

"Sasuke..." she stood there for a moment; shocked. And then, her eyes narrowed, hardening and freezing. "Leave"

* * *

**Edit 5/3/12:**

**OKAAAYYY. Because I was not getting many reviews and because I wasn't very satisfied with this chapter, I desided to edit it, and so, here you have it. I hope I get more reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2: Apology

Before I start posting anything I want to apologize. I started this fic with hopes that it would be the first of many started fics that I would finish and in all honesty I was excited to see how much people would like my idea, but then only a few people reviewed and suddenly my excitement flew out the window along with my hopes and inspiration. It's really sad for an author to see that their work, which they'd, spent so much time on and had such high hopes for, did not receive as much feedback as they'd hoped for. I edited the chapter feeling that if I made it better I would get more feedback, and I did, but I was just a bit disappointed that no one else bothered to review. Now, that's no excuse for me to leave those who did review, favorite and follow hanging, so my deepest apologies to you guys. I think I'm starting to sound selfish and I know that there are a lot of fanfiction out there that are probably VERY good and still don't have many reviews but I couldn't help feel sad. Going back to the issue at hand, by the time I got the reviews/favorites/follows I had lost my inspiration because it had already been a couple of days since my editing had passed. This very morning though when I received my fifth review I decided to give my fanfic another shot. So please be patient with me and I promise you I will update this soon (perhaps over the weekend) so be on the lookout for the next two or three chapters. Thank you for reading my apology.

~Elise Dawn Cervantes


End file.
